


Honey, I Think I'm Pregnant

by YukiChan37



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gentle Zen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, immature MC, or rather brooding MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiChan37/pseuds/YukiChan37
Summary: MC might be pregnant and she's not all that happy about it.





	Honey, I Think I'm Pregnant

MC was stressed out. She didn't want to think about it, but it was the only answer to this issue. Her period is usually on time, but it had not come for the last two months.

"Okay, MC breathe." MC says shakily "Let's think about this again." MC begin to list out factors that might have caused this, but none of it seemed to fit. The only answer was that she was pregnant. She wasn't sure how to take this in. Being a mother has not occurred to her at all, as she was busy with being Zen's manager. Her brain was whirling with all the possibility of how this could have happened. Zen and her have been really careful with protection. She doesn't want to burden Zen with a child, especially at the peak of his career. 

"No MC, just go to the pharmacy and get a kit to test it. Maybe, you're just overreacting and it actually isn't a pregnancy." MC mentally chided herself."Yeah, let's not jump to conclusion yet."

The only time she could remember when they might have forgotten the condom was the night when Zen and her came back from a late shoot. It was raining on the way home, and by the time they got into the apartment, both of them were soaking wet. MC's blouse was semi-transparent switch on Zen's wolf mode. Zen couldn't help it, he embrace her passionately and buried himself into her multiple time, during the heat of the moment. MC blushed at that memory. That was one of the best making love session they had. All she remembered was being in ultimate euphoria, and the next day her body was so sore she couldn't move a muscle. Zen's wolf mode was rough, but he made sure that MC had the maximum sexual pleasure. His teasing skills and ...

"Jagiya, are you alright? You've been in the bathroom for quite a while" Zen melodious voice passed through the door. MC was shocked awake from that memory.

"Y-yeah , I'm fine. I'll come out in a bit." MC looked in the mirror, checking for any remnants of a blush, before heading out of the bathroom and into the arms of her lover" She wrapped her arms around Zen's waist and snuggled her smiling face against his firm chest. 

"Why is my sweetheart being especially cute today?" Zen chuckled at MC's action and hugged her tighter. She leaned more deeply into his chest and inhaled his sexy scent. Zen gently pecked her on her forehead and then proceed to run his fingers through MC's hair.

"MC, you know what it does to me when you are like this." Zen's voice trembled slightly. MC giggled as she looked up towards Zen's beautifully sculpted face.

"I know." MC smirked at him devilishly. Zen's hands begin to move beneath her shirt and his fingers begin searching up and down. When his fingers danced on her belly. MC stiffened as she remembered the issue at hand. This small action did not go unnoticed by Zen.

"What's wrong?" Zen asked concernedly. 

"Nothing, I just remembered I have to get something from the pharmacy."

"Are you ill, MC?" 

"No,no." MC tried to laugh away his worry and pulled his hands away from her body.

"Tell me what's wrong MC, we can solve it together, okay?" Zen grabs her wrists tenderly. MC looked at Zen's eyes deeply and took a deep breathe.

"Remember that night, when we came back all wet from the rain and we did that." MC blushed and tried really hard not to look away from Zen's burning gaze and sly smile. "Did you remember,um, putting on a condom?" Zen was stunned by MC's question, he had not been expecting that. Zen tried to remember that amazing night from his hazy memory. 

"I'm not sure, I don't think so." Zen replied "Why?"

"Ithinkimightbepregnant" MC said it really quickly. 

"Sorry, what?" Zen couldn't hear what MC said. MC inhaled and exhaled again.

"I think I might be pregnant." MC blurted out, without even hearing or seeing Zen's response, she pulled her hands away from him and ran off. 

"Jagiya, wait." Zen shouted after her. MC locked the door to their shared room and sat on the bed with her legs pulled to her chest. She needed time to think and process. What if it's not a pregnancy? She wasn't even ready to be a mother. How can she take that responsibility? Furthermore, this news , if confirmed might ruin some of Zen's future work. 

"Jagiya, please open up for me." Zen knocked gently on the door. "I can't talk to you like this." Zen sighed at the no response. He knew MC was really positive and caring , she was everything he could ever wish for. When she goes on her sulk or thinking mode, she becomes scared and lonely. However, now it's different, he was with her and will help her in anyway he can. 

"Jagiya, please open the door." Zen pleaded "Or else , I'll just get in using the master key." Hearing no footsteps or response, he used the master key to gain access to their shared bedroom. 

"I'm going to ruin your career." MC said roughly , while burying her face into her knees. 

"No, you're not. My career won't be ruin by this, I'm one of the few rare handsome talents they have." Zen said gently "It's not only about you, it takes two to make a child. This child is as much as my responsibility as yours."

"But..." MC peeked out slightly. 

"No buts, we're going to go to the pharmacy later and confirm whether it's true or not, okay?" Zen smiled at MC as MC nods obediently. "By the way, if we have a child, I hope it's a girl, so she'll be as cute as you." 

His last statement made MC blush scarlet and turn away from him. Zen can't help but to tease his beautiful and beloved lover. They held hands while talking comfortably, as they strolled to the nearby pharmacy. 

 

\---7O7 has entered the chatroom---

707: CONGRATS , Zen and MC!

Jaehee: What's the celebration for?

707: I think Zen and MC might have an addition to their family soon, hehehe

Yoosung: Addition to their family?

Yoosung: OMG ! A BABY!?

Jaehee : How did you even find that out , 707? 

707: It's a secret heheh. I might have hacked into someone's card statement and found what they just purchased. 

Jaehee: *sigh* 

Yoosung: woohoo, a baby! Congratulations, MC and Zen!

Yoosung: I want a girlfriend too! T_T

707: What are you gonna do with that imaginary girlfriend of yours? 

\---Jaehee has left the chatroom---

Yoosung: Urgh, 707 you're so mean! I hope your LOLOL ranking falls!

\---Yoosung has left the chatroom---

707: Well, well ,well. We'll just have to wait until the couple confirms this! Isn't everyone excited about this news?

\---707 has left the chatroom---

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have no idea why I wrote this but yeahhhhhhh. It happened. Let me know what you peeps think about this! Thanks for reading this ~ ^_^


End file.
